


snowflake

by YouAreMyDesign



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bottom Hannibal Lecter, Established Relationship, M/M, Top Will Graham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 05:57:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19144939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouAreMyDesign/pseuds/YouAreMyDesign
Summary: "Come on, baby," he murmurs. "I know your tells. Don't hold back; I'm not stopping any time soon."





	snowflake

Everything in Hannibal's room is near and orderly, because he prefers it that way – he is a man with a fine-tuned homemaker instinct, who prefers a clean space. Disorder on the outside breeds disorder on the inside, so they say. He sheds his suit jacket, his tie, his cufflinks and vest, his shoes and socks and belt, and undoes the front of his shirt until the halves hang freely, exposing his chest.

And freezes, when he hears a knock on the door.

Brows lifting, he goes downstairs, and opens it, revealing none other than – "Will," he says, and smiles. Will grins back at him, glowing in the halo of light from the front porch, his eyes shining in that way they seem to do only when looking at Hannibal. "This is a surprise."

It's snowing outside, light dusts of flakes settled on Will's shoulders and melting into his hair. Will's cheeks color, a gorgeous rosy pink, and his eyes drop. "Can I come in?"

"Of course," Hannibal murmurs, and steps to one side, gesturing for him to enter. He takes Will's coat and hangs it while Will kicks off his boots. He winces up at the bright light – photosensitivity, a side-effect of the migraines he suffers sometimes – and Hannibal reaches over to dim the light until it is almost impossible to see Will, except for his outline. "What brings you here?"

"I missed you," Will replies, and even in the darkness, Hannibal can tell he's staring openly, greedy gaze raking down like he can see Hannibal clear as day. Hannibal smiles, and sucks in a breath, startled when Will is suddenly in front of him, and his hand flattens at the patch of hair on Hannibal's chest, between the halves of his shirt.

Will cups Hannibal's neck with his other hand, lures him in for a kiss that makes Hannibal gasp, letting Will lick between his teeth, sighing in satisfaction when Hannibal merely lets himself be kissed, content to let Will devour him at whatever pace he desires.

Will tightens his grip, uses the hand on Hannibal's chest to guide him against the wall. His shoulders hit it with a dull thud and Will lunges, kissing him more passionately, until Hannibal cannot stop himself reaching back, gripping Will's hips tightly and urging him closer.

"I want to take you upstairs," Will breathes, between one kiss and the next. "I want -."

Hannibal knows. He _wants_.

He nods eagerly, and takes Will's hands, guiding him upstairs and to his bedroom. Hannibal likes order, but there is a decadence to the way Will sheds his clothes, all cavalier and casual, that makes Hannibal's mouth go dry. He pushes Hannibal's shirt from his shoulders and lets it join the pile.

When he's naked, he prowls into Hannibal's bed, just as at ease with his ownership of the room as with the man himself. He turns, and beckons Hannibal closer with an off-kilter smile and a single curl of his finger.

Hannibal strips down quickly, forgoing his normal practice of folding or hanging his clothes, or tossing them into the hamper. He climbs into bed and into Will's lap easily, thighs spread wide around his hips, and Will sighs, tilts his head back, looks at Hannibal beneath his low lashes.

"There we go," he purrs, rolling his hips smoothly, hardening cock grazing Hannibal's balls, wet at the head already, rutting against the base of Hannibal's cock as he begins to fill. " _God_ , you're so fucking pretty. I don't tell you that enough."

Hannibal smiles, preening at the praise, and leans down, cupping Will's nape so he can kiss him again. Will's hands tighten, spread wide, slide inward to parts his flesh and tease at his exposed hole. He sighs into the kiss, growls as he presses with the tip of one finger, and Hannibal gasps, shivering as he slips it inside. It's been a long time, Will has been gone for almost two weeks on a case, but his body knows Will, and parts eagerly for him.

He reaches to the bedside table, grabbing the bottle of lube from the first drawer, and straightens, opening the bottle, nostrils flaring at the thick, chemical scent, mild though it is. He wets his fingers and rubs them together to get them slick and warm, and then wraps his hand around both their cocks, stroking slow as Will growls beneath him, tipping his head back to show his lovely neck.

He leans down again, kisses Will with teeth and tongue and all the passion he can muster, as Will groans, cups his thighs to help him lift, and fights his cock free from Hannibal's grip, slick now and shining with lubricant. He guides it to Hannibal's entrance, removes his finger, and pushes his cockhead in its place.

Hannibal sighs, a weak moan swallowed back as Will penetrates him. He rolls his body and lets Will sink in, relishing the brightness in Will's eyes, the heavy stain of pleasure on his cheeks and chest, the guttural noise he makes as Hannibal takes him in smoothly. When he's fully seated, he hesitates only a moment, before he plants both hands on Will's chest and starts to move.

"Fuck, yeah, baby, that's good," Will gasps, digging his nails into Hannibal's tense muscles and helping him move, tucking his feet to the bed so he can get more force behind his thrusts. He throws his head back, moaning loudly – Will is a person who likes noises, likes to hear how much his partner is enjoying themselves.

Will's lashes flutter as Hannibal tightens up around him, grits his teeth until his jaw bulges at the corner, and snarls as Hannibal rides him, until they're both breathing harsh and unsteady, and coated with sweat. Will burns for him, always has, and the heat between Hannibal's thighs, the jut of his hipbones colliding with Hannibal's flesh, the clutch of his hands threatens to make Hannibal too warm to contain it all.

Will's eyes flash, as he forces Hannibal down and works his hips, until Hannibal gasps, closing his eyes when Will finds his prostate. He jerks his head to one side, elbows unlocking, sagging over Will at the sudden spike of pleasure as it rushes up his spine.

"No," Will snaps, and cups his chin. "Look at me."

Hannibal obeys, meets Will's dark eyes as Will smiles, and takes over the rhythm, holding Hannibal steady and still as he drives his cock as deep as he can, seeking that sensitive place. Will is strong, let no one deny that, and though Hannibal is bigger than him by enough to make it count in a physical fight, he molds and moves Hannibal with ease in moments like this.

"Good," he purrs. "Keep looking at me. Don't look away."

Hannibal swallows, and his nails graze up Will's smooth chest, flatten again as he rolls his hips, seeking to help Will chase them both to the finish line. Will's cock stretches him so nicely, the power in his quivering muscles and the raw edge of his bared teeth make Hannibal feel more alive than anything else does.

Will shivers, lashes fluttering, as Hannibal tightens around him again. His hand drops to Hannibal's cock, stroking tight and quick, and he lifts his chin in challenge. "Come on, baby," he murmurs. "I know your tells. Don't hold back; I'm not stopping any time soon."

A weak, wretched noise stirs in Hannibal's chest, claws its way out of his throat and from behind his teeth without permission. He stutters in place, gasping, but makes sure Will meets his gaze as he stiffens, and comes over Will's hand and belly.

Will smiles when he sags, lifts his dirty hand and threads it through Hannibal's sweaty hair, brings his ear to Will's sweet mouth; "I love watching you come," he whispers, ragged as Hannibal feels on the inside, taken by surprise and shred to pieces.

Will surges up and rolls them, planting Hannibal on his back, and fucks in again, forcing him to bend as far as he's able, until his knees are pressed to his chest and his ass is angled up so Will can get as deep as possible. Will's hands spread out wide on the backs of his thighs, holding him in place while Will keeps moving, taking his fill.

The new position forces Will's cock against Hannibal's prostate on every thrust, and he winces, gritting his teeth as sparks of oversensitivity run through him. His toes curl, his shoulders tense and roll up, he tips his head back and whines when Will kisses him fiercely.

Will cups his face again, and pulls back. "Look at me," he demands, and Hannibal clutches at his shoulders, digs in with his nails as Will fucks him, with all the force of a beast finally unchained. By God, Will looks beautiful when he's coming undone.

Will pulls back with a grunt, fits his thighs beneath Hannibal and lets him fall, his hands gripping Hannibal's hips and working him through the final few thrusts as he comes. Hannibal arches into it, grasping for whatever part of Will he can reach – his knee, his wrists, his shoulder. Throughout it all, he doesn't look away.

Will stares at him for a moment, in utter silence and stillness, and then he exhales heavily, and relaxes, tipping forward so Hannibal can pet through his hair and purring as he pulls out, a slick load of come following. He thumbs at it, smiling wide, and lifts his thumb to his mouth to suck the digit clean.

Then, he prowls over Hannibal and kisses him deeply, sharing the taste. His eyes, dark with pleasure, shine with promise.

"Rest, baby," he purrs, and grins off-kilter, dimpled, showing his teeth. "We're just getting started."


End file.
